


One Touch

by JHyun33



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One-Sided Hoshi/DK, Past Child Abuse, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHyun33/pseuds/JHyun33
Summary: Soonyoung always thought that Junhui had 100% body control. Seems like he thought wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for spelling/grammar mistakes, English is not my first language~

Soonyoung always thought that Junhui had 100% body control. Whenever they're at dance practice he's the one with full concentration, never gets distracted, always dances as if it was the last thing he could do. Even when Minghao throws a bottle towards him at practice, too lazy to bring it, he would catch it perfectly with one hand, always catches himself, never falls or trips.

He never shows weakness in front of the others since he's an alpha. Soonyoung looks up to him, admires how concentrated Junhui works on everything until the last detail is perfect, no matter what. Even when Jihoon once forgot to take his suppressants for one day during his heat and half of the group's alphas went wild, Junhui was the only one holding back, only taking care of an embarrassed Jihoon.

Soonyoung once asked him how he could do that, because even betas like him are heavily affected by a strong smell of pheromones, omega _and_ alpha. Junhui just looked him dead in the eye and said something along the lines of "That's how parents raise their alpha children in China.". Junhui's discipline is unprecedented, he's always on time, always neat. And Soonyoung is a little bit jealous, because it makes Junhui one of the favorite hyungs.

The youngest one is the only boy in the group, who hasn't presented yet. Hansol and Seungkwan had it last year, Hansol bragging about being the youngest alpha in their group now, Seungkwan being a bit relieved that he's a beta after nothing extreme happened. Soonyoung is quite happy to be a beta, he's not completely submissive like omegas and he doesn't have to go through heats every three months.

But sometimes he wishes he wouldn't be affected by the smell of both identities. Even though the omegas take their pills during their heats...the pills aren't strong enough sometimes to cover all of the delicious scent. Jisoo smells like he begs to be fucked, Jihoon smells _submissive_ (which is an insult to the boy), Mingyu smells like delicious candy that needs to be savored at any moment. Luckily Soonyoung isn't the only one, who feels affected by that, all betas and alphas smell it when there are slightly more pheromones of omega in the air.

He remembers one time Seungcheol losing control and attacking Jisoo. Junhui was the first, who immediately stopped him and even fought him onto the ground, aggressive growling filling the room and the other omegas and betas flinching and wincing at the sounds. And Junhui was the only one with a clear mind, pushing Seungcheol harder onto the floor and growling something like "If you want a mate, you should _ask_ him first.".

It was clear: Junhui had 100% body control.

 

Soonyoung pants hard, fogging the mirror he's leaning against. "One more time!", he shouts and turns around facing the rest of the Performance Unit. Junhui smiles and nods, Minghao finishes drinking. He looks at Chan, who's still seated on the bench, gaze lost somewhere. "Chan, come on. We have to do it _perfectly_!" He looks to Minghao again, the other beta shrugging.

The maknae clears his throat, nods and pushes himself up. But he falls right after that, face-forward onto the floor.

It takes them a couple of seconds to run up with worried faces. "Oh my god, Chan! Are you okay?", Minghao asks and he turns the youngest on his back. Soonyoung checks his forehead. "He's burning hot. Maybe he caught a fever?" Chan makes a whimpering sound, his face shows deep pain and from one second to the other he pulls himself in the fetal position, arms clenching around his stomach and he lets out an alarming moan.

And then it hits them.

A strong wave of omega pheromones. The strongest Soonyoung ever smelled. It drives him crazy, clouds his vision and mind, he feels like he's suffocating. Minghao looks more taken aback as if he wants to flee. The older turns around to find Junhui pressing himself against the mirror on the opposite wall, eyes wide open and his look makes him uncomfortable. "Out.", he says through gritted teeth. Soonyoung raises one eyebrow. "What?"

"Get him out. He needs to go home. And tell the managers.", Junhui barks and it's so aggressive they all jump. Both betas share a look, then they grab Chan's arms. The youngest flinches and moans loudly, it echoes against the mirrors and Soonyoung curses the company for not having windows in the practice room, because it starts filling up with strong omega pheromones and he doesn't know how long he can control himself.

"You need to stand up.", Minghao reasons with Chan and heaves him up. "Can you carry him?", the older asks and the other beta nods. "Go and tell Hojung hyung.", Minghao suggests and he rushes out of the room, grabbing their bags. Chan lets out a long-drawn moan and Soonyoung nearly faints at the fantastic smell. _It's Chan! Chan's first heat, he's just a kid!_ , he tells himself. "I go and talk to Hojung hyung, okay?", he asks. There is no answer and he turns towards Junhui, who stares holes into the floor, fists clenched by his sides.

As Soonyoung slowly makes his way to the door he smells alpha pheromones and that makes him leave more in a hurry.

 

"I see. Shit, I didn't think he would present this early.", Hojung, one of their managers, mumbles. "You said Minghao brings him home, right?"

"Yes, hyung."

"Where is Junhui?"

"Still in the practice room. He was weird, though.", Soonyoung comments. "He didn't move to help us. Normally he would do that."

"Yes, _normally_. But Junhui has never faced an omega's first heat, I suppose. Because the first heat is the strongest.", the manager explains. "He's probably on edge now and needs to calm down. You should try to calm him and especially get him out of the room. The pheromones would drive him more insane."

Soonyoung nods and leaves the office. Sometimes being a beta is good, he doesn't produce many beta pheromones, which affect alphas or omegas, so he's able to be more calm in situations like this. Except when the alphas reek of their own pheromones.

 

When he enters the room he finds Junhui still standing against the mirror, he hasn't moved an inch since he left. The younger sniffs the air, it still reeks of omega, strong scent laying heavy in the air. "Junhui, you need to get out of the room.", he says as calming as he can. The alpha doesn't move, clenches his fists even harder, knuckles going white.

Soonyoung smells how tense the other is, how _aware_ he is of the situation. It takes some minutes for Junhui to loosen up a bit, pushing himself off the mirror, but he doesn't walk. The beta sighs and comes up to him. "Come on, you need some fresh air."

_I need that, too_ , he thinks. Chan's scent smells amazing and he can't shake some weird thoughts out of his head. _Just a kid. Just a kid._ , he repeats in his head over and over.

Junhui looks him dead in the eye and it reminds him of how the alpha told him "That's how Chinese families raise their alpha children.". They're a lot more strict than here in Korea, but he never said what they exactly teach them to have so much control over themselves.

Seems like he thought wrong. When he tries to grab the alpha by the wrist he's pushed against the mirror. The sudden movement surprises Soonyoung and he gasps for air. "Junhui, what the fuck are you doing? Let's go out of this room.", he tries to say, but instead the other presses himself up against his back, Soonyoung's cheek sliding against the cold mirror.

"Don't-", Junhui pants. "Don't fucking-"

"Let go of me, man!", the beta says annoyed. And he realizes he shouldn't have done that. Because he is a beta and alphas don't like receiving commands from someone of a lower rank. Because he can smell alpha pheromones becoming stronger.

"Shut up.", Junhui hisses in his ear and he bites it and he bites _hard_. Soonyoung whimpers, which confirms the other's dominance even more. "It smells **so good**." There is a certain tone in his voice and all alarm signs in the beta's head go off.

_Junhui has no control!_

"Junhui, listen to me. I'm a beta, you smell _Chan_. Chan is at home taking his pills! You have to-" His words are cut off as fingers slide between his blonde strands and _yank_. His neck is bared and he panics, but it's too late. Junhui's teeth sink into the skin hard enough to bruise, it hurts and the other cries out in pain.

"No, stop!", Soonyoung screams and tries to push himself off the mirror, but instead pushes into Junhui's body, who tenses up even more. And the other can feel it. Junhui is aroused. Within a second he is pushed down, face pressed into the floor, his wrists behind his back. He wants to fight, wants to flee, but his body betrays him, reaction the opposite by getting soft and easy to bend. "Junhui, don't-" Hands grab his shoulders and the touch burns like a thousand suns. Junhui turns him on his back and the wild look in his eyes is so _not Junhui_ , it's the look of an animal. It's not like Soonyoung never imagined himself below Junhui...

But he never expected it to be in that kind of situation.

It's not _him_ , who made Junhui lose control, it's Chan. Well, Chan's omega pheromones. In some way it hurts Soonyoung, but he knows that beta pheromones will never have the same intoxicating effect as omegas'. On the other hand, it kind of excites him to see Junhui without self-control for the first time, the way he breathes heavily and how his pupils dilate.

This is new.

For the first time Soonyoung actually _wants_ Junhui. He wants him so bad, every detail he sees drives him crazy. He circles his arms around the other's neck and pulls him down for a heated kiss. Junhui's lips are soft, but the way he presses and his tongue pushes in right away is anything but soft. But he craves more, more of this and more of Junhui.

"Oh my god. Jun... fuck.", he hisses as hands pull his shirt up and it lands somewhere, he doesn't care. His mind is clouded with desire and want. He claws on Junhui's shirt and pushes his hips upwards into the alpha's. A low groan leaves the other's lips and with a swift motion Soonyoung's sweatpants are gone. The beta breathes in deeply, smells the strong scent of alpha and some faint omega. It lets him know his rank, that he's lower than Junhui and he whimpers in approval. Junhui sits up a bit and takes off his own clothes.

All Soonyoung can do is stare in awe. He knows that alphas are physically better built than betas and omegas, so they must be big down there, too. And he's not disappointed when he sees Junhui's leaking cock. "Oh god!", he moans as the slick wets his underwear. It's embarrassing, he never wet his boxers because of someone.

His underwear is pulled off as well and he doesn't know where to look at. Junhui's intense stare is too strong, his submissive side doesn't allow him to move an inch, he has to wait for a command. The alpha's fingers trace over his sensitive thighs, skin burning and he blushes deep red, because Junhui can _see_ and _feel_ how wet he is for him.

Junhui lets two fingers slide over the slicked up hole, Soonyoung whimpering at that. A long and loud moan bounces off the walls as he lightly pushes both fingers in. When he pulls out the beta cries in loss, so he pushes in fully and merciless. Soonyoung moans and pushes down onto the fingers, his own hands trying to find something to grab.

But the fingers disappear fast, he feels empty and whines. "Look at me.", Junhui commands and his voice is so cold and strict, it makes the beta's member twitch. "Don't look away, only look at me." He nods and without any warning Junhui pushes himself in.

It's too much, too big, too long, too thick, it hurts and Soonyoung _screams_. "They won't hear us. They think we're at home.", the alpha says between heavy panting. He can't wait for Soonyoung to get used to it, alpha instincts driving him forward into the tight heat. He drinks in the desperate cries and the look in Soonyoung's eyes.

The beta lets out some _yes_ , _right there_ and _fuck_ , feels his muscles becoming sore, his body melting in the other's iron grip. Soonyoung feels his orgasm nearing, so he grips the alpha's biceps. "Fuck, Jun, I'm..." The other speeds up his movement, leans down to cage in the smaller boy's body. Junhui lets out a low growl followed by a moan and Soonyoung feels something he isn't supposed to feel.

Junhui's knot begins to form.

_He's trying to mate me! He's trying to mate me!_ , he screams in his head. This isn't what he wants. He's not ready to be mated, especially not in this situation. "Junhui, no, you have to pull out! We-" An aggressive growl makes him whimper in response and shrink. Damn this submissive side! His hands shoot up to push against Junhui's chest, to _get him off of himself_. But of course he's not strong enough, an alpha's strength being the doubled amount when he mates.

"Fuck, Junhui, I don't **want** to be your mate! Remember what you told Seungcheol hyung?! Let me go!", he shouts and weakly hits the other. His attempts are fruitless, he feels the knot swelling to its full size until Junhui comes for the first time inside of him. The feeling of being filled makes Soonyoung's body betray him again by coming, too.

But Junhui is still hard, the knot now completely swollen and makes it nearly impossible for him to move. The stretch hurts wonderfully, but the beta is well aware that he doesn't want this. _This is wrong!_ He moves his hands up to push the other away again, which is stupid. They can't be separated until Junhui's knot disappears.

And he remembers the biology teacher from middle school telling them about a knot lasting to at least an hour! "No, please!", he shouts in pain, body too sensitive from his orgasm and he feels sore and dirty with the cum inside of him. Junhui starts to move again, as much as the knot allows.

After the other comes two more times Soonyoung just lays on the ground. He's tired and his muscles burn from fighting against the alpha.

Junhui groans again and releases inside of him, Soonyoung wants to close his eyes, but the command from before is still there, he can't bring himself to close his eyes. It doesn't take long until the other moves again, the knot slowly becoming smaller, but it hurts and he feels tears streaking down his cheeks. "Jun...stop...", he whispers weakly. "Please..."

It doesn't reach the alpha's ears, who seems to fuck him even harder than before. Soonyoung thinks he might be ripped in two halves, but he can't change it.

He lost track of time, but by the pain in his body it's been _hours_ when Junhui comes the last time, the knot finally disappearing and he pulls out. Soonyoung slumps back, all he wants to do is taking a shower and then sleep. He doesn't even have enough power to put on his clothes, so he lays there in the middle of their practice room, naked and sore from fucking for... he looks at the clock and his eyes widen. Two hours.

Junhui just stares at his body, breath slowly getting even and his pupils normal. The clouds in their heads seem to disappear and Junhui's eyes widen. "Fuck!", is the first thing he says. As if he touched a hot iron he scoots away from the beta, grabbing his own clothes and moving around, but the other can't see what he's doing. When he comes close again, Soonyoung flinches weakly and whimpers pathetically. Hands grab his legs and he kicks out, misses the alpha by an inch. He's surprised when Junhui starts dressing him, muttering "Fuck, I'm so sorry, Soonyoung!" under his breath, but he doesn't answer.

Fear fills his mind when the alpha is done dressing him. Fear that it might happen again. Fear, anger, sadness... Tears trickle down his face and he finds enough power in his arms to bring them up and hide his face behind his hands.

"We should go home.", Junhui quietly suggests. The alpha looks calm and in control, but his voice is so _different_ now from _ever before_! Soonyoung believes to hear something caring he never heard before. "Jeonghan hyung.", he croaks out.

"What?"

"Jeonghan hyung.", he whispers again. He doesn't need to say more, because Junhui stands up and leaves without any words. Relief fills the beta as if he's safe. For the next hours he doesn't want to see Junhui, he can't look him in the eyes. All he can do now is staring at the ceiling for some minutes until his eyelids become heavy, his whole body limp and he closes his eyes.

A fifteen-minutes-nap never felt so good as it does now when Jeonghan shakes him awake. Seokmin is next to him, eyes narrowed. He sniffs the air and scrunches up his nose. Jeonghan takes the younger's hand. "Do you think you can stand up?", he asks. Soonyoung tries to move his legs, but they don't budge. "No.", he whispers, afraid of his voice cracking from all the screaming and crying. "It's alright. That's why I brought Seokmin along to help me.", the other beta says with his soothing voice. He nods to the young alpha.

Seokmin scoops him up into his arms while Jeonghan grabs Soonyoung's stuff. He's afraid of looking, but he glances at the mirror and whimpers quietly. Two bite marks are visible on his neck in dark red circles and he looks like he's been thrown into a trial. Seokmin makes a weird sound in the back of his throat, probably the need of an alpha to take care of others.

 

Jeonghan navigates them directly to the bathroom with the bathtub. Soonyoung has his eyes closed, but he hears the others asking about him. Jeonghan sends them away with a hiss. Seokmin places the beta on the toilet lid, caressing his shoulder.

"Do you need anything, hyung?", he asks and Soonyoung doesn't know if he meant him or Jeonghan. "No, thank you. I'll bathe him, I don't want to risk anything now by having alphas around him.", Jeonghan says with an apologetic smile. He knows that Seokmin likes Soonyoung a lot and the thought of what happened makes him sad. Warm water fills the tub and bubbles appear with the comforting smell of vanilla and peach, it's actually Jeonghan's soap, but he doesn't care.

The beta moves to take off the other's clothes, but he receives a terrified scream with a cracking voice as response and he jumps back in surprise. The door bursts open and Seokmin stands in the doorframe with Junhui right behind him and the others pile at the door, too. "Ssh, it's just me.", Jeonghan says quietly.

"Guys, please leave." From the corner of his eyes Soonyoung can see Junhui's head hanging low with a strange expression on his face. The others leave and close the door. The warm water is comforting like a mother's touch. He suddenly feels like there's a hole ripped into his heart and tears swell up in his eyes. "What's wrong?", Jeonghan asks worried and he dunks the sponge in the water, washes him with slow circles. "I feel so...so...used. And dirty.", Soonyoung cries and he hiccups from sobbing so much. "I know.", the older sighs.

_How would you know?!_ Anger bubbles up in his chest and he clenches a fist weakly.

"You're not the first one." Jeonghan smiles sadly. "But unfortunately you're the only one, who got-" He stops himself, even his hand with the sponge stops, which makes the younger beta look up. "Who?", he asks. "Soonyoung, it doesn't matter, wh-"

" _Who?_ "

"Do you really want to know?" He nods. The older sighs heavily. "When Wonwoo presented... he attacked me. He was the most aggressive from all the other alphas, everyone said that.", he whispers and with the dry hand he pushes his long hair aside. A scar stretches over the soft skin on his neck. "Did he...?" Soonyoung reaches out, but doesn't touch, too afraid. "No, Seungcheol and Junhui put him down before he could've done more. But this scar will be there forever."

"Someone else?"

"Well, you saw how Seungcheol attacked Jisoo... but when Mingyu presented we all were able to hold the alphas back. You were at home at that time." Jeonghan picks up his task of cleaning the younger, who looks down again.

"I can't look at him again... I can't look Junhui in the eyes anymore.", Soonyoung whispers. "I don't think that's possible.", the older beta says.

"Why?"

Jeonghan says nothing, only smiles and washes him. Soonyoung flushes deep red when the older asks him about his private parts. "No, I can do it.", he mumbles and turns away, water splashing a bit with the movement.

"Junhui told me he lost control over himself. He feels extremely bad for that.", the older says, but Soonyoung snorts at it. "Did he ever tell you how they discipline alpha children in China?"

This catches his attention. "No..."

"They put them in "situation tests" and when they fail... they hit the children. They hit Junhui whenever he made a mistake. Depending on how bad he was he got hit.", Jeonghan tells.

 

Three days go by and Soonyoung avoids Junhui at all costs. He distracts himself by playing with the others. Especially Seokmin pays much attention to him just as Jeonghan and Jisoo. "How are you feeling today?", Jeonghan asks and smiles when Seokmin hugs the blonde beta. "Better.", the younger says. "But I need to talk to you alone."

Seokmin and Jisoo leave the room, Jeonghan settling next to the other beta. "What is it?", he asks.

"There is something I feel...inside of me..."

Jeonghan looks confused.

"I feel like something is missing."

"It's Junhui. You need Junhui."

"No, I **don't** need him! **He** needs to _fuck off_!", Soonyoung screams angrily.

"That's what you want to think. But he's your mate now and mates need each other."

"I don't want to hear this anymore! Make it stop!" The younger snaps, jumps onto the other and grabs him by the collar. Seokmin rushes into the room. "Hyung, stop it.", he says in a calming manner and hugs him, because the older starts crying again.

 

"What do you mean "He's not here"?!", Jisoo asks with wide eyes. "I don't know where he is. The last time I saw him he said he's going out to buy snacks.", Minghao says and shrugs. "Oh my god, do you think he ran away?!", Jeonghan nearly screams.

Doors fly shut and they hear angry footsteps. "This is all your fault!", Seokmin shouts angrily and they hear Junhui growling low. Next to Minghao Mingyu bows his head and whimpers at the furious words. And then there's silence.

 

Soonyoung sits alone on the bench at the park. He doesn't want to go back, but the longer he sits there the more he feels himself being pulled home. Tears fall from his eyes onto his knees he pulled up to his chest.

Someone clears his throat and he smells a bit of alpha.

"What are you doing here?", Junhui asks.

"What are _you_ doing here?", Soonyoung asks back.

He gets no answer.

"It's funny how I'm not disappointed that you're here and not Seokmin."

"Do you want Seokmin?", Junhui hisses a bit angrily. "Is that what you want?"

"What does it matter? It's too late now, isn't it?"

"No, if he claims you I'm not your mate anymore." The alpha's voice sounds... _weak_.

"But I don't want Seokmin.", Soonyoung cries.

"Then _what_ do you want?! You don't want me to be near to you and-"

"I don't want Seokmin, I want **you**. But what you did can't be forgotten easily! Can't you understand that?! I sincerely want you and I think I can love you, but not yet."

He cries harder and slings his arms tighter around his knees. "I don't want to be your little toy to play with. I just...I just..." He jumps a bit when Junhui kneels down in front of the bench and hugs him. That one hug. Soonyoung feels warm, safe...loved.

"I'm so sorry for what happened. I lost control. I feel like a failure."

_"They hit Junhui whenever he made a mistake."_ , he recalls in his head.

"You're not a failure."

"Can we do this?", Junhui asks quietly.

Soonyoung just notices the hand caressing his back softly and breath ghosting over his blonde hair. He feels quite safe, no completely yet, but there is something that nobody could give him the other days, but Junhui has it.

Junhui has it all.

"We can do this.", he whispers back.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write more happy stuff, wtf is wrong with me lol


End file.
